1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of inserting two kinds of different cards therein.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector capable of receiving two kinds of different cards, such as a SIM card and a micro SIM card, includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals assembled in the insulating housing and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing together with the electrical terminals. The insulating housing defines a receiving chamber for receiving the SIM card and the micro SIM card therein. However, the receiving chamber is often opened in accordance with the SIM card. So, only the SIM card can be exactly inserted in the receiving chamber of the card connector, but the micro SIM card has a smaller shape than the size of the receiving chamber. As a result, the micro SIM card often fails to be located in the correct position of the receiving chamber to electrically connect with the corresponding electrical terminals. Therefore, a card connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.